Synthetic methods and purification techniques have been developed for preparation of porphyrins containing one, two, three and four reactive functional groups (e.g., phenolic -OH, -NH2 and -NO2) on phenyl rings. Three porphyrins, containing alkylating groups, have been prepared for studying their antitumor effects, with and without radiation in, experimental animals and cell culture. A redox system has been developed for the iron (III) tetraphenylporphyrins. Studies have been carried out in several reducting solvents that also served as coordinating ligands. A study of the binding of carbon monoxide and nitric oxide ligands with oxidized and reduced forms of iron tetraphenylporphyrins have been completed.